


All of Time and Space, Where Would You Go?

by rootytootypointnshooty



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootytootypointnshooty/pseuds/rootytootypointnshooty
Summary: The Doctor is looking for another adventure, and he just so happens to run into an old friend... of sorts.





	All of Time and Space, Where Would You Go?

My whole family has always spoken of a man. A man with a blue box and something called a ‘sonic screwdriver’. But I never thought that the madman with a box, would ever come find me, and yet, here I am… 

 

‘It’s bigger on the inside!’ I exclaim in sarcasm. 

The man standing across from me gave me a huge smile before saying, ‘it's called the TARDIS. Time and relative dimension in space, and I, well I am the doctor. I’m a time lord from the planet Gallifrey, I have 2 hearts and travel through time and space.’ 

‘I know who you are. My whole family talks about you, they won’t stop talking about how I’m going to be the one to travel with you. To follow in my grandma’s footsteps, Doctor.’ I say as his smile turns to a look of confusion. 

‘That’s not what I was expecting. What happened to Doctor Who?’ then he pauses for a minute, obviously realising something he didn't before. ‘How do you know who I am? And who exactly is your Grandmother?’ 

‘Let me spell it out for you, Doctor. I’m a Pond! You do remember little Amelia Pond and Rory the roman don't you?’ I ask in serious fascination. 

"Of course, I remember them. Oh, the Pond's, what good times we had. Until the angels took them away from me..." For a minute there were actual tears in his eyes, it was always the Pond's that could make him cry, but almost in an instant they were gone. 

"It's ok to be sad, doctor. I'm sad too, but just because it's ok to be sad doesn’t mean we have to be sad. Let's go! Time and space! Let's go visit the Ponds!" And within a second, we were off and away into time and space.


End file.
